Se perdre pour mieux se retrouver
by SIAG
Summary: Après une terrible dispute avec Maura, Jane se réfugie au Dirty-Robber. AN : ce n'est pas une Rizzles.


Le Dirty-Robber était presque vide. Quelques clients trompaient leur ennui en biberonnant leur verre de bière. Jane s'installa au comptoir. Une grande brune leva le nez de son verre et lui demanda :

- Je peux vous offrir quelque chose ?

- Non merci, répondit Jane sèchement.

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'engager la conversation avec une inconnue. Après la violente dispute qu'elle venait de vivre avec Maura, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. De plus, elle sentait une migraine arriver. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et se massa doucement le front et les tempes pour essayer d'endiguer le mal. La brune qui n'avait pas cessé de la regarder demanda :

- Besoin de réconfort ?

- Un début de migraine, grommela Jane.

- Et si je vous offrais un verre quand même ?

Le silence de Jane n'étant pas réellement un refus la brune insista.

- Une bière ?

- Je pensais à quelque chose de plus fort, dit Jane.

- Sexe ?

_Quelle journée de merde_, pensa Jane. _Après m'être disputée avec ma meilleure amie me voilà maintenant collée par une gouine. Ça n'arrive qu'à moi ces trucs là_.

Elle regarda plus attentivement la jeune femme. Cheveux mi-longs, mâchoire carrée, les yeux cernés. Elle aussi avait dû avoir une rude journée.

Jane songea qu'elle n'avait qu'à répondre simplement : "Je ne suis pas lesbienne", boire son verre et s'en aller. Mais ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie d'être raisonnable. Plus envie d'être le détective parfait ou la meilleure amie du monde. Celle qui ne vous reproche jamais rien, qui n'est jamais jalouse et qui comprend toutes vos foutues lubies de génie asocial. Elle avait juste envie de se laisser porter. Pour une fois, accepter de ne rien maîtriser. La dispute avec Maura l'avait laissée sans force. Blessée, incapable de comprendre ce qui avait déclenché sa jalousie. _Non, merde,ça c'était un mensonge pour les autres._ Si elle était vraiment honnête avec elle-même, elle savait exactement ce qui se tramait. Elle se dit que cette fille était peut-être une opportunité, un chemin vers des réponses plus précises.

Elle répondit finalement dans un demi sourire :

- Un whisky pour commencer ?

- Ça me va. La brune fit signe au serveur. Je m'appelle Sam, Sam Murray.

- Moi, c'est Jane. Jane tout court. J'ai eu une sale journée. Et je suis d'une humeur de chien. Je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie. Je vous assure, vous devriez filer et vous trouver quelqu'un de sympa pour finir la soirée.

Sam plongea son regard dans celui de Jane, se mordit la lèvre du bout des dents et dit :

- J'ai déjà trouvé ce que je cherchais...

Était-ce le tutoiement, cette voix rauque ou l'accent, Jane rougit. Sam le remarqua et s'approcha de Jane pour lui dire à voix basse :

- Il semblerait que toi aussi...

Jane se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Que faisait-elle là, seule dans ce bar avec cette fille qui la draguait ? Que cherchait-elle ? Quelle réponse espèrait-elle trouver ?

- Il faut que j'y aille. Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne voulais pas vous faire espérer quelque chose...je ne suis pas lesbienne... merci pour le verre.

Jane se leva mais Sam posa sa main sur son bras pour la retenir.

- Attends, reste, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer... Moi aussi je suis désolée, hum... je n'avais pas compris... que tu n'étais pas… peu importe. Ecoute, ça fait trois jours que je suis à Boston et depuis je n'ai pas eu de conversation "normale" avec un être humain. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule ce soir. Je t'en prie, reste. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas fini ton verre.

Sans son masque de séductrice, Sam avait l'air tout aussi perdu qu'elle.

Jane se rassit.

- Ok, mais pas de prise de tête, ni de remue-méninges, promis ?

Sam fit mine de cracher dans sa main.

- Tope-là camarade !

Jane observa la main tendue et y posa la sienne en signe de connivence. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en apprécier la chaleur. Elle retira sa main en faisant lentement glisser ses doigts sur la paume. En éprouva la douceur.

À quoi jouait-elle ? Elle se considérait comme quelqu'un de plutôt direct et franc. Elle n'était pas de ces femmes qui minaudent pour séduire. Elle allait droit au but. Ce qui, en général, la desservait car les hommes, pour la plupart, aimaient l'impression d'être ceux qui mènent la danse. Elle avait rencontré peu d'hommes assez sûrs d'eux et de leur virilité pour accepter de se laisser faire, d'être la proie plutôt que le chasseur. Alors pourquoi se comportait-t-elle comme une allumeuse avec cette fille ? Pourquoi ses gestes contredisaient-ils ses paroles ?

Tout ça c'était la faute de cette Riley avec ses regards langoureux, ses mains baladeuses… Une vraie mante religieuse. Et Maura qui prenait du plaisir à ce jeu du chat et de la souris, Maura qui riait aux éclats à la moindre remarque de Riley, Maura qui se découvrait une nouvelle passion pour les carpes koï et les tatouages « cool » ... Jane sentit son coeur se contracter... Maura était sensible au charme de Riley... Imaginer Maura avec une femme. Etait-elle folle ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Et pourtant l'idée l'avait souvent effleurée. Maura pouvait être attirée par une femme.

Maura avait une sensualité à fleur de peau, une curiosité naturelle, pour les faits scientifiques, certes, mais pas seulement. Elle avait passé son enfance et son adolescence retranchée dans la solitude avec pour seuls amis ses livres. Elle était devenue une adulte avide de connaissances humaines. C'était en partie ce qui avait rendu leur amitié chaque jour plus forte. Avec Jane, elle pouvait rattraper son retard, vivre ce qui lui avait tant manqué : la complicité , les fous-rires, les soirées pyjamas...Tout ce qui fait le quotidien de deux ados inséparables. _À la vie, à la mort, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer._

Cela avait dû suffire un temps. Mais plus Maura devenait socialement à l'aise, plus elle se sentait faire partie d'une famille, plus elle aspirait à davantage. Ce "davantage" Jane ne lui apportait pas. Alors Maura se tournait vers qui semblait apte à étancher sa soif. Jane repensa à ce Dennis Rockmond avec qui Maura était sortie alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine. Elle s'était enthousiasmée pour sa folie : sculpter nus, tagguer en pleine nuit. Maura avait l'innocence et la soif de nouveautés des jeunes enfants. Qui ne voient ni le bien ni le mal. Ils veulent juste apprendre. Expérimenter. C'est pour cela que cette Riley était dangereuse. Pour cela que Jane se sentait des envies de meurtre.

Jane y voyait désormais plus clair. Elle voulait être la seule. La seule à faire briller les yeux de Maura. La seule à lui tenir la main. Jusqu'à présent elle était en terrain connu. Mais Riley avait ouvert une brèche. Elle avait laissé entrevoir à Maura une possibilité que Jane s'était toujours refusée à envisager. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'engager dans cette voie avec Maura sans être sûre que cela lui convenait. Elle devait savoir pour elle-même avant d'impliquer Maura. Elle n'avait plus à tergiverser.

Jane but son verre d'un seul trait. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Sam :

- Allons ailleurs s'il te plaît.

- Mon hôtel est à quelques pas. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Lorsque Sam verrouilla la porte de la chambre derrière elles, Jane sentit le sang quitter ses joues. Elle était glacée. Et ne savait que faire de son corps. La chambre était des plus sommaires : un grand lit, des tables de chevet de part et d'autre et dans un recoin la salle de bain et les wc. Aucun livre à saisir, aucun verre à siroter, rien à faire pour se donner une contenance. La seule chaise était occupée par la valise de Sam, grande ouverte.

Jane fit ce geste qui était devenu machinal quand elle ne gérait pas une situation, de se frotter les mains. Sam perçut son malaise. Elle même n'était pas sûre de ce que Jane était venue chercher en venant dans sa chambre. Bizarrement, elle s'en moquait. Ce qu'il adviendrait lui importait peu.

Cette femme l'émouvait. Lui rappelait l'ancienne Sam. Bravache mais à fleur de peau. Depuis la mort de Cat, sa petite amie, cette Sam là avait disparu. Laissant place libre à l'autodestruction, au sarcasme, à la froideur. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Cat avait emporté dans la tombe la meilleure part d'elle-même. Elle repoussait ceux qui voulaient l'aider. Et ceux qui voulaient l'aimer, elle finissait par les briser. Comme elle l'avait fait avec Lexy. Habituée des bars de Glasgow, jouant dangereusement avec l'alcool, elle multipliait les rencontres. Aucune fille ne restait dans son lit plus de quelques heures. Car aucune ne réussissait le test qu'elles passaient toutes sans le savoir : lui rendre son âme. Ses sensations. Chaque soir, dans chaque nouvelle étreinte, c'est ce qu'elle recherchait : éprouver quelque chose, ressentir une émotion. Mais elle était sèche. Morte à l'intérieur. Terre stérile.

Et cette femme. Cette Jane Tout Court. Avec sa rudesse, sa maladresse la touchait. Elle se reconnaissait en elle. Elle avait été cette femme forte que rien n'ébranle et sur qui tous se reposent. Cette femme qui ne s'autorise jamais à montrer ses faiblesses jusqu'au jour où la vie la brise. Si elle n'avait pas su prendre soin d'elle-même peut-être pouvait-elle aider Jane. Lui apporter un semblant de réconfort.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et tapota la place libre à côté d'elle.

- S'il te plaît, ne reste pas debout, viens t'asseoir.

Jane fit quelques pas incertains vers le lit. Comme elle restait debout, figée, Sam se leva et lui tendit les bras.

- Viens contre moi.

Jane combla l'espace qui la séparait de Sam. Ses bras étaient raides le long de son corps, son visage crispé. Sam referma ses bras autour d'elle, posa sa tête sur son épaule. Et resta là sans bouger, sans rien faire d'autre que d'essayer de lui transmettre toute la chaleur de son corps. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Jane sente son cœur reprendre son rythme normal. Sam s'écarta légèrement et regarda Jane.

- Ça va ?

Jane ne répondit pas.

-Tu sais, on n'est pas obligées de... on peut juste s'asseoir, commander une bouteille et passer la nuit à discuter. Tu me raconterais ce qui te fait traîner dans les bars avec ce regard de chien battu.

Jane posa son index sur les lèvres de Sam.

-Chut. Ne dis rien. Juste... Touche-moi. Et sa voix se brisa sur les dernières syllabes.

Elle avait fini de lutter. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir. Après plusieurs années d'amitié avec Maura, elle savait désormais que les réponses n'étaient pas dans l'échange de mots, dans les explications ou la théorisation. Elle ne voulait plus penser, elle voulait juste se perdre et espérer. Peut-être les réponses étaient-elles dans le souffle de cette femme inconnue qui s'accélérait, dans ses paupières qui se fermaient en signe d'acquiescement ou de reddition.

Sam saisit les lèvres de Jane avec avidité et urgence. Elle les mordit et força le passage avec sa langue. Un goût de bière et de sel. Elle l'attira contre elle et tout en l'embrassant la plaqua contre le mur. Jane qui n'avait été jusqu'à présent qu'une spectatrice attentive et docile, entra dans la danse. Ses sens en éveil guidaient ses gestes. Elle saisit la main de Sam et la plaça entre ses jambes, la maintenant fermement contre son jean.

- S'il te plaît, ne te retiens pas. J'en ai envie.

Sam caressa ses hanches, ses fesses. Malgré l'épaisseur du pantalon, Jane sentait précisément chaque mouvement de sa partenaire. Comme si sa peau était à vif. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Ses amours n'avaient jamais été durables mais elle avait toujours apprécié le sexe avec ses amants. Elle aimait bien les corps à corps un peu rudes, les seuls capables de satisfaire ses besoins. Intérieurement elle souriait d'elle-même, de ses propres préjugés. Jusqu'à cet instant précis, elle faisait partie de ceux qui sont prêts à soutenir que l'amour entre femmes n'a rien de réellement sexuel, et qu'il ne s'agit tout au plus qu'un jeu de mains un peu poussé entre gamines dévergondées. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait lui prouvait le contraire.

Sam avait délaissé son entrejambe et se concentrait sur ses seins les prenant à pleine main et les léchant consciencieusement, les suçotant jusqu'à ce que, leur timidité vaincue, ils pointent fièrement. Et lorsque Jane se collait plus étroitement à elle, cherchant sa jambe, sa hanche, pour s'y frotter, Sam se reculait, la repoussait, emprisonnait ses mains et les maintenait, la privant de tout contact.

L'attente que lui imposait Sam la faisait délicieusement souffrir mais, secrètement, Jane exultait. Est-ce que pendant toutes ces années ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait retenue de prendre Maura dans ses bras et de l'embrasser ? Sa crainte qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un simple pis-aller. Rien d'assez fort pour être un prolongement à l'amour. C'est ce qu'on lui avait appris dans ses cours de catéchisme. Faire l'amour devait être un aboutissement. A travers l'union de deux corps, deux âmes s'unissaient. Se complétaient. C'est pourquoi Dieu les avait faits homme et femme. L'un était la part manquante de l'autre. Mais deux femmes qu'était-ce ? Un simulacre. Un chemin sans issu. Et pourtant Jane tressaillait de plaisir.

Elle avait envie d'embrasser chaque infime partie du corps de Sam pour la remercier. La remercier de la détromper si merveilleusement. Elle n'était pas dans un jeu de pensionnat. Elle ne s'égarait pas. Elle se retrouvait. Son corps pantelant, cambré à la recherche d'une satisfaction toujours retardée, lui dictait sa loi. Ce qui, d'elle-même, n'avait jamais qu'affleuré, se révélait dans toute sa puissance. Elle savait désormais que si ça n'était pas Maura, ce serait Sam ou une autre. Un corps de femme contre le sien et ce désir animal d'être comblée. Jamais elle n'avait osé prononcer ces mots à voix haute mais c'était la chanson de son corps à Sam avec ses frottements et ses ondulations. _Baise-moi. Prends-moi. Emplis-moi. Avec tes doigts, tu peux entrer en moi toute entière. Et quand tu auras fini, quand tu m'auras fait jouir, quand j'aurai planté mes ongles dans ta chair, quand j'aurai mordu mes lèvres pour ne pas hurler, je ne serai pas apaisée. Je n'ai ni fin ni commencement. Mon désir n'a pas de limite. Je suis béante._

Pour Sam, il n'était pas question d'amour et pourtant elle avait la sensation que les parties éparses d'elle-même qui avaient éclaté en mille morceaux quand elle avait su que Cat était, non seulement morte mais qu'elle l'avait trompée avec Frankie, ces brisures d'elle-même se ressoudaient, se reconnectaient car Jane, même sans amour, se donnait entièrement, se laissait entièrement absorber, posséder.

Maura n'était pas un fantôme comme l'était Frankie, son souvenir ne hantait pas Jane. Maura était son avenir, son devenir et elle se donnait entièrement pour se faire plus riche pour Maura. Tout ce qu'elle donnait à Sam, c'était pour mieux aimer Maura.

Les deux corps étaient si étroitement entremêlés, les deux femmes étaient si absorbées qu'un observateur extérieur aurait pu croire à une scène de perdition. Et pourtant il n'était question que de retrouvailles. De découverte. Sam se retrouvait. Jane se découvrait.


End file.
